


Sleeping Surprise

by serenbach



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Kíli/Tauriel, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/pseuds/serenbach
Summary: All Bilbo wanted was a nap.He didn't expected to overhear Thorin and Fili planning a very special surprise.





	Sleeping Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emsiecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emsiecat/gifts).



> Emsiecat requested "things I overheard when you thought I was asleep from a prompt meme" and this little ficlet was born. Thanks for prompting!

There were only a few places in Erebor that let in natural light, but Thorin’s personal rooms were one of them.

Fortunately, Bilbo had free access to his rooms, and after a long morning drafting letters that struck just the right balance between politeness and passive aggression on Thorin’s behalf, Bilbo decided that he was going to take a nap on the couch in the sunlight.

He was almost asleep when he heard the door open and Thorin and Fili walk in, discussing the repairs of Erebor’s marketplace. He frowned, rolling to face the back of the couch determinedly, keeping his eyes shut.

He’d _earned_ this nap.

He knew the instant that Thorin noticed him, because he hushed Fili quietly and a moment later, he felt Thorin drape his coat over him, and gently brush some of his now much longer hair out of his eyes.

Bilbo kept his eyes closed, hiding a smile. His dwarf was a sap, and he loved him for it.

Thorin and Fili retreated into the study, and Bilbo wriggled around, making himself comfortable under the coat, and he had almost fallen asleep again when Fili’s voice carried over to him.

“He’s still asleep, now’s your chance,” Fili whispered, louder than Bilbo thought he’d intended.

Bilbo lay still, his curiosity roused. While he wouldn’t entirely put it past Fili to play a prank on him while he was sleeping, he didn’t think that Thorin would go along with it.

“Are you sure about this?” Thorin asked, his voice a little uncertain, and closer too.

“Yes!” Fili exclaimed, making Bilbo twitch a little, despite himself. He repeated himself more softly after a hushed moment where they must be waiting to see if he woke. “Yes. Kili asked him about hobbit traditions. They give rings, not beads, in the Shire.”

Bilbo had to stop himself from gasping and giving himself away.

“And Kili asked in a way that wouldn’t make him suspicious?” Thorin asked sceptically.

“I think so,” Fili said. “He was pretending to be nervous about proposing to Tauriel and asked Bilbo for some advice.”

Thorin made a noise that Bilbo had learned to interpret as _I respect Kili’s choice and I am actually quite fond of Tauriel but I am objecting to my nephew marrying an elf just for the principle of the thing._

Fili snickered to himself. “You know their proposal is just a formality, right? They’ve been married for months in the elven sense.”

Thorin made the noise again, more pained.

“They’ve been ‘renewing their vows’ all over-”

“There are some things an uncle doesn’t need to know, Fili,” Thorin interrupted with a pointed sigh.

Fili snickered again. “The point is, I am totally sure about the rings.”

Thorin’s familiar footsteps approached him quietly, and he gently picked up his left hand from where it was curled under his chin. Bilbo was surprised that Thorin couldn’t feel the hammering of his pulse, but he kept his hand obligingly limp to make it easier for him.

Thorin carefully unclenched his fingers, and measured the size of his ring finger with his finger and thumb. After a few moments, Thorin returned his hand to where it had been.

“Got it?” Fili asked.

“I have. I already have the ring design in mind,” Thorin answered as they headed back to the study. They closed the door that time, stopping him from eavesdropping.

Bilbo rubbed his finger where Thorin had touched him, grinning madly. He was glad he’d commissioned those hair beads a couple of weeks before, and that they should be almost ready by now.

That way they could propose to each other at the same time.


End file.
